


Wandless

by The_Mathemagician



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, no beta we die like Caerry, spoilers for FF15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mathemagician/pseuds/The_Mathemagician
Summary: James Potter has asked his daughter to stop using magic more times than he can count, but she never listens.“That is it!” James Potter snapped. “Harry, give me your wand.”Harry stared back at him uncomprehendingly.
Relationships: Harriet Potter | Rigel Black & James Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Wandless

Wandless

-o-

“That is _it_!” James Potter snapped. “Harry, give me your wand.”

Harry stared back at him uncomprehendingly.

James pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was being short tempered, but his daughter was once again, blatantly breaking the rules.

Ever since the _Ruse Reveal_ , as he had heard Archie and Harry call it, he had been on edge. He was supposed to track down some half-blood imposter that his nephew and daughter had been aiding and abetting. Oh, they denied that they knew the boy was a half-blood, and he could hardly prove otherwise, but he wasn’t stupid, no matter what the kids thought. He knew they knew more than they were sharing.

It put him in a difficult place. He had to be careful with his thoughts. He couldn’t think too hard on certain topics, because if he did, he might come to conclusions that put his family in danger. But he couldn’t just ignore everything or take it all at face value. It was his job to ask questions and investigate. He just had to make sure he didn’t ask himself the wrong ones.

It was a balancing act, and one he was putting all his effort into. The well being of his family depended on it, and he was doing everything he could to protect them.

He loved his family. He loved Harry and Archie. He would do anything within his power to protect them. But those two... they put him in this position. They were selfish. They didn’t think about the consequences of their actions—or worse, they did and decided they didn't care. And even after it fell apart, they still didn’t.

James knew that Harry didn’t truly regret her part in this. Sure, she said she felt bad for lying to their family and apologized. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t do it all over again, and James knew she would. She felt guilty for her actions, but she felt it was justified and would do it again, consequences be damned.

Her guilt was meaningless, and he could tell she numbed herself to it.

So what was he to do? He was tired, stressed, and his daughter didn’t respect him.

He had asked her dozens of times since she came back home _not to use magic_. But time and time again, he caught her using it for the most mundane things.

“Hand it over, Harry.” he reiterated, holding out his hand, palm up.

“...I don’t know where it is.” Harry said.

James exhaled violently through his nose. “Harry, that’s not even a good lie, I _just_ saw you summon that book across the room.”

Harry shifted awkwardly where she sat on the floor of the living room, books sprawled out around her. “It’s not a lie. I didn’t use a wand.”

“What do you mean you didn’t use a wand?” James snapped.

She shrugged. “Exactly that. I don’t need one for that. I haven’t used a wand in ages. I don’t even know what happened to that wand I got when I was eleven. I haven’t touched it since first year.”

“You don’t need a wand.” he repeated in disbelief.

“I don’t,” Harry insisted. “Look, here—”

Harry pushed up her sleeves and held her hands in the air, empty until another book from the shelf across the room soared into them.

“Have you even seen me use a wand since I came home?”

James was floored, and started searching his memory. He reviewed every instance he’d caught Harry using magic that summer and realized she was right. Not once had he ever seen a wand in her hand.

“But I’ve seen you use a wand since you got one,” he protested. “When you healed that man at the party—you and Archie had swapped wands, even.”

Harry smiled wryly. “It wasn’t mine. The wand we bought at Ollivander’s never worked for me, so I just stopped bothering with it, and lost it at some point. But I knew it was strange to be seen without a wand, so when I needed one I borrowed Archie’s or Rigel’s. It was the least they could do, all things considered.”

“I’m surprised they both worked for you.”

“Archie’s didn’t, not even a little. If I needed to do magic, I just pretended to use it, but did it wandlessly. Rigel’s worked for me, though. At least better than most did, it wasn’t a perfect match either,” she explained. “But I needed a wand to practice certain spells that needed more finesse, so Rigel was happy to lend me his.”

James sighed. He would wrap his mind around this later. For now...

“Just stop using magic outside of your review sessions, Harry. Please.”

She agreed, but he knew she didn’t mean it anymore than all the other times she promised not to.

Once again, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not the most in character for the RBC-verse. But... whatever. This came to me last night and I wrote it up in a single sitting.
> 
> I thought back to the whole "Harry and Archie use each others wands" incident back in... book 3? and what that could mean for them now that it's believed that a third person was at play, and the wand Harry used was Rigel's wand, not Archie's.
> 
> So I came up with this explanation. Harry hasn't had a wand in years. She lost the one she bought at Ollivanders when she was 11, and just never got a new one. So if she needed one, she borrowed either Rigel or Archie's.
> 
> In other news, as a Caerry (Caelum/Harry) shipper, FF14 hurt. Hopefully they can work it out and at least be friends again.


End file.
